User blog:Johndoe-m9/Carter and Olive’s Comic Book Adventures
At Jake Hayes’ funeral... (Several funeral attendants are seen looking over a casket being lowered down. Gloria, Carter, James Savage, Judith Powell, Danny Williams, Jake’s employees, and the rest of the Hayes family are seen in the crowd. Carter sadly looks at the casket and drops a rose on it) Carter: I love you dad... (Jones is seen staring at Zoe’s grave sadly with Amir and Secret Agent Rook. Amir comforts Jones) Amir: It’s okay, Jones. Nathan, Rupert, Mia, and Zoe may be gone, but we can still stick together right? Jones: I don’t know... I still can’t believe that Louis is an Ad Astran. I could’ve kill him, but I know that won’t bring Zoe back... Woman: I felt the same way too... (A woman is seen behind Jones and Amir) Jones: (turns around) Grace? Grace! I knew you would come back. Rook: Didn’t you know that she worked in the Bureau with me years ago? Grace: It’s nice seeing you again after four years! And you too, Rook! I’ve heard that Rook came back to Grimsborough, so I went here to find him. How are my old friends and replacement doing? Jones: Well, it’s not that good... Nathan’s killed by an old friend of his. Grace: That’s terrible! Why would anyone do this to him? Jones: Your replacement was poisoned to death, so his friend has to take his place. Grace: God, no... Jones: And our beat cop and my girlfriend were killed too. And my new partner, Gloria Hayes, has her ex-husband shot to death. Grace: (sighs) I’m sorry, Jones. I guess not everything in this city is peaceful... So, who’s that guy near you? Amir: (holds out hand) Amir Devani, your replacement’s friend. It was hard being alone, but I’m getting a hang with it. (Amir and Grace shake hands. A man drives his motorcycle by the cemetery and notices some people. He stops for a moment, but continues driving. Gloria and Carter are seen coming out of the cemetery) Gloria: Come on, Carter. Let’s get some ice cream... Carter: Yeah, ice cream... December 1st (In Maylin’s Auto Repair, Jones is seen working on a car with Maylin) Maylin: Thanks for helping on the cars for me, Jones. It sure does make my job a bit easier. So how’s with Zoe? Jones: Not too well, Maylin. I didn’t even have any sleep or shaved my stubble. It’s hard for me to have people suffer in this city. Maylin: Yeah, I still remember when my Vince was murdered by his “favorite” client. Why does he have to love stripping so much? He could’ve just live life a better with me and be a good father. So what did you do yesterday? Jones: Went to a good friend’s ex-husband’s funeral. I also met my old friend who working with me and Rook five years ago, Grace Delaney. Maylin: Huh, guess that’s karma for everything. Anyways, could you take care of the last two cars for me? I need to take care of my baby girl. (Maylin leaves. Jones goes outside to see two damaged cars, one riddled with bullets and the other charred and burnt. Two of the drivers are seen near the cars) Jones: (shakes his head and crosses his arms) Tsk, tsk, tsk. Alright, what’s going on? (The burnt car driver points at the bullet car driver) Bullet Car Driver: Are you f**king kidding me? You shot my mothaf**kin’ car first! Burnt Car Driver: Well, if you didn’t go turning like s**t chickens, I wouldn’t have gone dealing with yo ass in the first place! Bullet Car Driver: (draws a pistol) Oh, you wanna go, you c**t? Burnt Car Driver: (draws a pistol) You’re damn right, f**khead! Jones: (reaching out his hand) No, don’t! (The drivers go into cover and fire at each other. They take cover at various items and use mechanic tools as weapons. Suddenly, two webs appear and capture the drivers) Bullet Car Driver: AHHHH!! What the hell is that sh*t?! Superhero: That is just webbing, young offender! Burnt Car Driver: Spider-Man? (“Spider-Man” is seen on the top of Maylin’s Auto Repairs. Jones looks at the hero at surprise) Jones: Wow, you are real. Say, (holding a notepad) could you do an autograph? “Spider-Man”: Why sure. I do love some people who notice me from time to time. (“Spider-Man” jumps down and signs his name on the notepad, making Jones smile) “Spider-Man”: See you! (web swings to another building) At Powell’s house... (Carter is seen knocking the door. Judith opens the door) Judith: Hi Carter. How’s everything? Carter: Not so good, Mrs. Powell... I went to dad’s funeral and I don’t feel like staying at mom’s. Is Olive here? Judith: Sure, she’s in her room. Wait here for a moment. (Judith goes upstairs and knocks on Olive’s door) Judith: Olive, your friend is here! Olive: Not now, mom! I’m busy! Judith: Carter’s waiting for you! Are you going to play with him or not? Olive: Carter? (Olive comes out of her room and goes downstairs. She sees Carter) Olive: Carter! Carter: Olive! (Carter and Olive hug each other and go upstairs. At a distance, Gloria, Cathy, and Jasper are seen watching the two) Jasper: What a nice son you have, Gloria. Sorry that your ex was killed. Gloria: It’s alright. Love may be difficult, but at least we still tried to reach it again. Cathy: Yeah, things don’t seem to be normal here in this city. With Ad Astra and the “puppeteer” and everything, this is going insane! Gloria: (pointing) Oh, look! Secret Agent Rook is here! (Rook arrives to the three) Rook: Hey guys. Is anything alright? Jasper: Not much. We’re just sitting around in the neighborhood. Rook: And how’s Carter, Gloria? Gloria: He’s doing... not so good. After his father’s death, he doesn't want to play with toys and games anymore and he refuses to go outside or even stay with me. Rook: Yeah, I’ve dealt with a lot of homicides before, but this... this is overkill... I couldn’t imagine how many people would choose to target their victims as if they are shooting practice. Not even after... (pointing) oh look, there’s an old man on the road! (An old man is seen walking on the road, where a speeding car drives toward him) Cathy: Oh sh*t! Car! (Cathy opens her hand out and closes her eyes, putting the car to a stop. The car now has a very big weight connected to the back. Gloria runs to man and pushes him to the sidewalk) Gloria: You’re safe now, sir. Old Man: Safe? First you crazy drivers going honking everywhere, and now you push me so that I fall? Get the hell out of here or I’ll use my mallet!!! (grumbles) Rook: Okay... Cathy, what was that? Cathy: Holography. Got this a few months ago... wanna see it again? Rook: Alright... could you make a... rocket? Cathy: Sure. Just let me concentrate. (Cathy closes her eyes and reaches out her hands, creating a rocket. She grabs it and throws it up to the sky, much to the team’s astonishment) Cathy: And about rockets, my friend, Tetra, is a part of Regiment 101 International. She wanted me to go to a very large military carrier which holds many passengers and army men. Jasper: Really? Looks like we’re going above the skies, team. Let’s go see that carrier! (The team leaves. The old man the team saved looks at them and smirks evilly) 23 minutes later... (The team arrives to the carrier at the airport. They then come out of the car and enters the carrier. A guard stops them for a moment) R101 International Guard: Hold it. I have to scan you first. (The guard gets a gadget and scans the four) R101 International Guard: Cops, huh? (to Cathy) And I presume that your friend works here? Okay, you can stay here if you want, but don’t do anything stupid. (The team enters the carrier and looks at the inside, to their astonishment) (Carter and Olive are seen at the terminal looking at the carrier) Carter: I wonder what’s inside that carrier. Could we have a look? Olive: Sorry, Carter. Mom said that I can’t go inside other places. Though, we can take a look of it from the outside. Carter: Maybe we should do some comics. Like Miracle Girl! Olive: (holding pencils and papers) But where do we start? Carter: Um... I don’t know if I can do yesterday... Olive: It’s alright, Carter. We can be the heroes and save the day, just like everyone else! Hours later, inside the military carrier... (In the passenger section, Rook, Gloria, Cathy, and Jasper are seen sleeping with the passengers. After hearing a buzzing noise, Rook briefly wakes up along with Gloria) Rook: Uh, what’s with that strange noise? Gloria: I hear a fly inside the carrier. That’s strange. The soldiers in the carrier are able to detect pests like these in an instant! Rook: I’ll take care of it... (Rook gets off his seat and looks for the fly. As the buzzing sound gets closer, Rook pulls out his gun. The fly appears, and Rook tries to swat it with his gun) Passenger: AAAAHHHHHH!!! BLOOD! (Cathy and Jasper wake up. Soldiers arrive to the passenger section and sees the team awake) R101 International Soldier 1: What’s going on? Gloria: (points to door) A person screamed at the other section of this carrier. R101 International Soldier 2: Damn it. What’s that fly doing here? Aren’t we that prepared? R101 International Soldier 1: We’ll deal with it later. You four, stay here. Rook: But we’re... R101 International Soldier 1: We’ve got this! (The soldier opens the door, revealing the old man the team saved before. The man pushes the soldier and reveals his bloody hand, which is missing four fingers) R101 International Soldier 1: Mister Anderson! Old Man: DON’T YOU SEE IT? DON’T YOU SEE IT?! IT’S BLOOD! BLOOO- (Jasper knocks out the old man) R101 International Soldier 2: (pointing assault rifle) What the hell are you doing? Jasper: Dude, relax. I only managed to affect his nerves so he won’t able to cause a- (pointing) BATS! R101 International Soldier 1: What are you... (A swarm of bats attack the soldiers) R101 International Soldier 2: OH SH*T! OH SH*T! WHERE’S THE GAS CAN? Cathy: No need! (Creates poison spray) This will fend them off! (Cathy sprays the poison at the bats, prompting them to fly away from its range. The bats then turn into pieces of bone, which goes flying towards the passengers, killing them. Suddenly, a figure dashes through the killed passengers, taking their tongues. The soldiers and team, shocked of this, turn around to see the old man, only to find him gone. They then search around the section with their guns drawn) (Jasper looks up to finds a hand hanging on the ceiling above a sleeping female passenger. He touches it and flinches in disgust) Jasper: Ugh! It looks like a pervert is trying put his dirty hand on me or what not! Someone: I’m not a hanger, you stupid sh*t! Gloria: Wha- Who said that? Someone: I did! (The hand stretches out, revealing the body of a tall man. The man turns out to be Adrian Lynn, the killer of his brother, Gregory Lynn) Adrian: WRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Gloria, Rook, and Cathy: Adrian?! Impossible! (Adrian tries to reach out to Rook, with him responding by firing his gun. Adrian dodges the shot and breaks the gun with his hands) Woman: (about to wake up) Huh? What’s going on? Is this stupid flight... (Adrian breaks the woman’s teeth with her fist, making her scream) Woman: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! MY TEETH! MY BEAUTIFUL- (Adrian bites the woman’s neck, sucking her blood. The soldiers try to intervene) R101 International Soldier 2: STOP RIGHT THERE! (Adrian kicks the soldier to the door and punches the other in the chest. The soldier gets up and tries to use his rifle, but Adrian bends the barrel and bites his throat, sucking his blood) (Gloria holsters her gun and reveals two shields on her arms. She punches Adrian in the back, briefly incapacitating him. However, it heals and Adrian jumps to the passenger seats) Adrian: I gotta say, Secret Agent Rook. If it weren’t for your toy, you wouldn’t survive one of my attacks. And these abilities you people see, are just what Lord ROZETTA gave me. (Cathy reveals some screens and briefly scans Adrian) Cathy: You’re obviously a vampire. That “WRY”, blood sucking power, speed, strength, bats, and tolerance to darkness confirm it. But I don’t get it, what’s with ROZETTA? Adrian: Of course... Lord ROZETTA was one of the people who wanted me to take care of you guys, giving me these powers from an old bone that she found. It’s not just any bone, it’s a bone from a vampire! Obtained from many of those people who were converted into vampires a hundred years ago... Gloria: And you’re saying vampires are real? You really need some help, Adrian. Jasper: He’s not lying, Gloria. We’ve already encountered some supernatural events, Stands, the meteor, and unknown powers we need to hide from others. Rook: Powers? Stands? Does that mean that... Gloria: We do have powers, but I have these shields made through technological means. Cathy: Alright, no time for chatting. We need to take care of this guy before anyone gets hurt. (Rook gets the soldier’s assault rifle and fires at Adrian, who dodges the shots and moves to another location. Rook fires again, with Adrian dodging it again and moving to where the passengers are. Gloria rushes at Adrian and tries to punch him in the face, but he dodges again. Cathy reveals two submachine guns and fires at the dodging Adrian, who gets shot and falls to the ground. Adrian does a leg sweep on Cathy and proceeds to punch her to a wall. However, a holographic version of her appears near Adrian’s face, stunning him for a moment. Holo-Cathy makes a scowl at the vampire and throws her fists at him) Holo-Cathy: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!! ORA! (Adrian does a flip to dodges the punches, only to see Gloria preparing to attack him. Adrian then claws Gloria, who blocks the attack with her shields. Gloria and Adrian quickly attack each other, ending with Adrian shooting lasers out of his eyes at Gloria’s neck. Gloria’s neck is then covered with a black metal, blocking the attack) Adrian: And yet you fall to the hands of my speed! Not even your “ORA ORA ORA” and shield punches can harm... (poses) WIRED ADRIAN OF GRAY! Jasper: (thinking) Hm, we can’t risk these passengers getting hurt. It is time that I take the cake! Jasper: Hey, Rook. Remember when I told you about my great-grandfather back in WWI? The time where he created bullets out of lead? Rook: Yeah, but it’s a myth, isn’t it? Jasper: Well, (red sparks appear on his hands) but the truth is that it isn’t. My ancestors have obtained this ancient power that has been built up for mutiple generations to each of its kin. Now that I have the ability to use both of my magic and energy, I will be able to take of this menace once and for all! Cathy, you’re holographic creations may be fine, but it might risk the chance of having some passengers hurt or killed. Gloria, your shields may risk hitting the surfaces holding the passengers together, sending them flying to their deaths. And Rook, that assault rifle may burn down this carrier as it might have some special rounds inside. Regiment 101 technology is advanced, you know. (Jasper walks up to Wired Adrian of Gray) Wired Adrian of Gray: Jasper Everett, eh? Jasper: That’s right. Impulsive criminals like you are sure to make the consequences become bigger. My powers are shown to be more quieter and quicker than your vampiric abilities. Wired Adrian of Gray: Oh, really? Then let’s see if your magic can match against my speed! (reveals spikes all over his body) Jasper: (shoots out red projectiles) Ruby Burst! (Wired Adrian of Gray dodges the rubies flying very quickly) Jasper: (shoots out rubies) Ruby Burst! (Wired Adrian of Gray dodges again, and this time, he kicks the rubies at Jasper and slices his chest) Jasper: Damn it! He’s too fast! No matter what things I throw at him, it seems that he is able to dodge them with a high risk of getting harmed! Maybe the shapeshifting he has might be the... Wired Adrian of Gray: And this proves my point! You’re “Ruby Burst” is too slow for my unpredictable speed! This is the time where you will be drained of your blood! Jasper: (shoots out rubies) RUBY BURST!!! Rook: Jasper, no! (Wired Adrian of Gray dodges the attack for the third time) Wired Adrian of Gray: Don’t you get it? You’re no match for my speed! Nothing will stand in my way on my path for Polly! INCLUDING YOU!!!! (As the vampire is about to stab Jasper with his spikes, several tendrils appear and impale Adrian) Adrian: What the...! Jasper: I’ve planned this the whole time! I knew that you’re speed would be too much for to handle. Considering your arrogant and impulsive behavior, I added a trap in the location you are standing so that you can stay in one place. And now, where was I? Jasper: (shoots out rubies) RUBY BURST!!! (Adrian gets hit by the rubies and goes flying to the wall. Jasper arrives and holds up a scarlet flame) Jasper: The carrier is about to land. Any words before you... (Adrian shoots himself with a nearby gun, shocking the team) Jasper: (makes the flame disappear) Well, that was dissapointing... Cathy: Come on, guys. Let’s leave. Man, do things have to be so... (A dent appears on the hull of the passenger section, waking up all of the passengers) Gloria: Wait a minute, what the heck is going... (Someone pulls the hull off, making the people panic. The person then pulls Gloria and Rook out of the carrier) Wired Adrian of Gray; Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B Jasper: Oh no! Rook and Gloria are going to fall! Cathy: Don’t worry! Let’s follow them! (Jasper and Cathy jump out of the carrier and follow the falling three. The captor pulls out a pistol and tries to shoot at the two, but Jasper blocks it and throws an energy blast at Gloria, who makes the captor fall faster. The two land in the ground flat while Cathy creates a trampoline for Jasper, Rook, and her to land to safety) (The captor pushes Gloria off and gets up, revealing a familiar face) Captor: Gloria, Rook, nice to see you again. And you’ve bought your friends with you too! Cathy: Rosamund Wilcox... How nice of you to show up. Rosamund: Rosamund is not here, you neglectful brat. I’m “The Agony”, the one willing to protect children from the oppressors who seem fit to die under my hand. When Lord ROZETTA gave me a chance, she gave me this serum that made me able to pull off that pathetic carrier’s skin while staying up here for hours... Rosamund: And guess what? These aren’t my only powers, did you remember about how you increased the weight of Detective Hayes right here just to send me off guard? Hell, even a weight like that would be like a car to lift. Gloria: (gets up) Bastard! Let’s hope you don’t get to survive another day in bars! (Gloria throws several punches at Rosamund with her shielded arms, but the serial killer dodges in a quick pace and flip kicks Gloria. Gloria lands by stabbing the ground with her shields. Rosamund rushes towards Gloria and punches her in the face, sending her flying. Rook, Cathy, and Jasper fire at the serial killer, only to find her gone. Rosamund is now seen behind Cathy and grabs her by the shoulder. She then punches a hole through Cathy’s chest, killing her) Rook: OH MY GOD! CATHY! Rosamund: (laughs) I won... Now it’s time that I will exterminate Gloria next, Rook, that guy and the rest of the others also! This will be perfect, THIS WILL BE... (Rook angrily fires at Rosamund, who dodges the shots and lets go of Cathy’s corpse. She then puts him on a chokehold) The Agony: Pathetic. You kept thinking of shooting me while you are still no match for my abilities! In fact, I am the first of the SUICIDE Unit, a group of district killers willing... (As Rosamund talks, Gloria gets up and slowly walks to “The Agony”. She also notice Cathy’s dead body. Enraged, the former Chicago Police Detective runs up to Rosamund and stabs her in the back, with the shield going through her chest) Rook: Care to say that again? About the SUICIDE Unit? Actually, I’ve intended to shoot you so that Gloria can have the advantage. The Cathy you killed is only just a hologram. (Cathy’s corpse dissipates, shocking “The Agony”) Jasper: And she is still in the carrier, waiting for the kill! (Cathy comes down with a parachute and greets the team. She lets go of her parachute and confronts “The Agony”) Cathy: So that must the serial killer, huh? Let’s see if she likes... (The Agony frees herself of Gloria’s shields and fires at the team) Cathy: Oh crap! (creates a shield and blocks the bullets) Gloria, watch out! (The Agony goes behind Gloria and hits her back several times, but no effect happens) Gloria: Trying to kill me, principal? I’m not letting this happen again! (Gloria turns around and pummels The Agony with her shields. The Agony resists few of the attacks and throws a Rocket Cow can at her) The Agony: SPEED GEAR! (Time starts to slow down. Gloria tries to catch the Rocket Cow can, but her arms don’t seem to be fast enough to do it, having it explode on her face. The Agony smiles at this misfortune and goes to the guard, who is coming out of the carrier with a few people. The Agony rushes to the guard and punches him in the front teeth. Time now resumes) R101 International Guard: AAAAHHHH!!! MY TEETH! Oh my god, oh my god! Don’t kill me, I’M NOT MARRIED AND I HAVE A NEPHEW AT HOME TO TAKE CARE OF! JUST DON’T KILL ME!!! (The Agony ignores the guard and turns to the team) The Agony: I would have taken all of you down if I have to! But personally, (points to Gloria and Cathy) you will be my first targets, Gloria and Catherine! (As The Agony runs to the team, Gloria tries run to, but she suddenly becomes green and vomits) Rook: (gasps) Rocket Cow! Rosamund’s signature murder weapon! She must’ve used it against Gloria just like the other victims, but with some type of instant poison! Jasper: Poison? No need for medical help, guys. My hex bolts will handle this. (Cathy creates a soccer ball and kicks at The Agony while Jasper throws a hex bolt to Gloria’s face. The hex bolt reaches where the poison is and it comes out of Gloria’s mouth, curing her. The Agony hits the soccer ball with her palm, prompting Cathy to create a gadget holding several spinners on her arm. She starts up the gadget and launches the spinners at the killer) Cathy: Let it rip! (The Agony dodges the spinners and continues moving. The spinners come back and start cutting The Agony’s back. The Agony doesn’t flinch and kicks the spinners away) The Agony: Speed Gear! Gloria: Speed Gear? What is- (Rook tries to fire at The Agony, but the bullets slow down before they hit her. The Agony hits the bullets and starts throwing several Rocket Cow cans at the team. She then starts firing at the cans, with the bullets slowing down. She then triumphantly turns her back and walks away) Cathy: (thinking) Damn it! Did she mention something about Speed Gear? It might had something to do with Rosamund’s powers or whatever. Fine. If you want to do it the hard way, (holding a blue gear) then I’ll do it Rita’s way. She didn’t tell me about this gear, but I think that gear may be our hope! (Cathy starts slowly moving to Gloria, who is shocked along with Jasper. Cathy throws the gear to Gloria, who is unaware of what’s Cathy doing) Cathy: (slowed) Gloria! (Gloria takes notice and sees the thrown gear) Gloria: (slowed) Cathy? What are you doing? Cathy: (slowed) Take the gear! (The Agony turns around and sees what the team is doing. Shocked by this, she runs to them) Gloria: (slowed) What do you mean? Cathy: (slowed) Just take the gear! (Gloria slowly reaches out her hand for the slow moving gear as The Agony hurries for it. Gloria successfully takes the gear and moves normally, much to The Agony’s horror) The Agony: No! You had the Speed Gear the whole time? Cathy: (slowed) That’s right. Gloria, spilt it and put it on your shield. (Gloria takes the Speed Gear apart and puts it on her shields, transforming them into a slick and black armor) Gloria: Ok, that’s freaky. But let’s see what pounds of Vibranium metal and the Speed Gear can do to a super-powered being! (Gloria runs and takes out of the Rocket Cow cans. She then rushes to The Agony) The Agony: Like hell you will! Try to apprehend me if you’re able! (The Agony runs away from Gloria, who continues chasing her to the terminal. As time starts to resume, The Agony crashes through the windows, frightening many people waiting for the plane. Cathy appears with a motorcycle while Jasper appears by floating down and landing. He then charges up a ball of energy at The Agony) Jasper: Ruby Burst!!! (Jasper shoots out several rubies at the serial killer, who wasn’t disturbed of the attack. She dodges the rubies and confronts Jasper, with Gloria running to the rubies and blocking them with her shields. Jasper charges up an energy blade is swings it at The Agony) Jasper: Scarlet Cutter!!! (Jasper throws the blade throws Rosamund, who sends the blade flying to the ceiling. Rook arrives by car and shoots Rosamund with a pistol, but she catches the bullets. Gloria blasts energy out of her shields and rushes towards Rosamund and smashes her to the ground. After taking several blows, The Agony grabs and kicks Gloria to the ceiling. In retaliation, Cathy jumps towards The Agony and summons Holo-Cathy, who pummels her) Cathy: Gloria, this is your chance! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! The Agony: (blocks the punches and throws Cathy) What do you mean? I already defeated her! In fact, I’ve yet to finish off two of my most personal enemies, and there is no stopping me and the SUICIDE Uni- (The ceiling crumbles) The Agony: (looks up) What the? Gloria’s gone? I thought she would be there... (The ceiling falls and Rosamund jumps through the debris. Suddenly, Gloria appears from the hole of the ceiling and punches Rosamund in the face, breaking her glasses and creating a slash wound to her face) The Agony: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! DAMN YOU! IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY CHANCE, CATHERINE? Gloria: Of course! All of us intended to blast this ceiling while we have you stay put! Thanks for nothing, Agony! (The crowd watches in awe) Waiting Passenger 1: Holy sh*t! Is that a motherf**king JoJo reference? Waiting Passenger 2: No way! It has to be an MCU reference! The Agony: BULLSH*T! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO SUCH ARROGANT D*CKHEADS! HEART ATTACK TOUCH!!! (The Agony heals from her injuries and furiously punches Gloria’s chest, exploding her heart) Jasper: (throws hex bolt at Gloria) Oops! Forgot the protection spell! (Gloria’s heart returns back to it’s chest, but not before The Agony’s heart explodes, shocking her) The Agony: Im... posible.... (The Agony falls to the ground, unconscious and bleeding out) Rosamund Wilcox/The Agony; Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: C Rook: So, is anyone okay? Gloria: Yeah, thank god Jasper saved me at the last minute! It’s was damn scary seeing a serial killer in the eyes like that! Cathy: Well, at least everybody’s safe... some of everybody... (Tetra, Alvic, Dougland, and the R101 International soldiers arrive) Tetra: Alright, what the hell is going on here? (to Rook) And you must be Secret Agent Rook, huh? Heard that you were an expert in murders around this city, Pacific Bay, and the world. Hell, even your ancestor did many too in Concordia. Cathy: Guys, these are my best friends. (points to her friends) That’s Tetra, Alvic, and Dougland. Gloria: Wow, we didn’t know you were that popular. So how did you get here? Dougland: I looked into the city security cameras to see some ruckus in the airport, so I came to check it to. Jasper: But what about Alvic? Alvic: I just go to the airport every weekend to get some Take It Cheesys. That’s when I heard some noise in the terminal and I thought you guys need some help. (Alvic reveals a big machine gun outside the terminal, much to everyone’s shock) Alvic: Don’t worry. It’s just a little gift from my friends in Bearing Straight. (A soldier walks up to Rosamund, with her chest now healed, and feels her pulse) R101 International Soldier: She’s alive. We’ll take her to the station to see what kind of powers she has. (holding radio) T14-5, send her in. (A transportation truck arrives. Several soldiers appear from the truck and carry Rosamund to the truck. Carter and Olive arrive to the team) Carter: Mom! Gloria: Carter! Olive! What are you two doing here? Olive: I’ve thought of cheering Carter up in the airport. That’s when we saw that carrier go flying for a few hours. We tried planning a comic book for hours, but we don’t seem to have any ideas. And Carter doesn’t want to use the events that happened to him before. Jasper: Poor boy! Losing his own father and being kidnapped, that must be too traumatizing for kids like him. Rook: Yeah, we do sure have a bounty on Ad Astra’s lists. First Nathan, then Rupert, and Mia, and Zoe, and now Jake! Martine’s right, it’s all too close to home! Cathy: It’s still unbelievable. I’m willing to bet that Ad Astra or the mastermind had the hand on Nathan’s murder, considering that most of our friends were killed by them... Rita: Thought so too, Cathy. (Rita is seen with a lit cigar on her mouth wearing armor and sporting black stains with Martine jumping out of a jeep with a burning sword and sporting bruises and injuries) Gloria: Wow, you guys sure have a lot of fun tonight! But how did you got all of this stuff, Rita and Martine! Rita: Long story. We are just having a night out and stuff until that dude came along being set on fire! Martine: These days are so tiring for me that I don’t have time to finish mon vin! Cathy: And all that matters now is that we’re safe for... (As Cathy touches Rita’s shoulder, her eye turns pink and reveals all of the events involving Rita and Martine via holographic screens for everyone to see. Cathy nervously shrugs to the team. Carter and Olive then grin to Martine and Rita, who are now sweating) Martine: Um, we can explain... Cathy: We can all explain... To be continued in Part 2 Category:Blog posts